Não faz sentido
by JustSomeone13
Summary: Eu me perdi quando te encontrei e me encontrei quando me perdi." To sem imaginação pra sumary ç.ç


_Ele estava sentado, naquela poltrona de couro confortavel, um copo de bourbon nas mãos, a sala escura tendo apenas a lareira para iluminar e aquecer. Ele ainda usava as roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue do dia. Os olhos carmim fitando o fogo sem receber o calor._

_- Imaginei que te encontraria aqui. – A voz veio de traz da poltrona, e logo um par de mãos descansou sobre os seus ombros._

_- Por que não está na festa? – Perguntou enquanto levava o copo até os lábios._

_- Porque eu queria saber onde você estava. – Encostou o queixo sobre o topo dos cabelos prateados. – Fiquei preocupado._

_Kai soltou um suspiro, puxou com a mão livre o pulso do outro para mais perto, o fazendo dar a volta e se sentar no seu colo. O par de olhos dourados o fitou por um instante antes de se encolher encostando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho. Kai o envolveu com os braços, uma mão repousou na cintura fina e a outra deu a volta pelo ombro, deixando a mão repousar perto da lombar._

_- Não fui porque estou cansado. – Murmurou, sentiu que ele lhe acariciava o tórax. – Exausto pra falar a verdade._

_- Você esta realmente cansado ou o seu ego está machucado porque o Tyson ganhou de novo? – Perguntou enquanto movia o rosto sem se desencostar dele._

_Kai soltou um pequeno suspiro e olhou para baixo, acariciou o ombro de Ray._

_- Estou cansado de fracassar._

_Rey respirou fundo, levou a mão até o maxilar de Kai deixando a orelha entre o polegar e o indicador, massageando de leve. Juntou a ponte do nariz a curva do queixo, os olhos fechados. Moveu a mão o puxando para perto enquanto afundava o rosto no pescoço desprotegido. O segurando pelo pescoço ergueu o rosto lhe beijando no canto da boca. Ambos de olhos fechados, se afastou um pouco acariciando o rosto pálido o observando, quando Kai abriu os olhos se curvou com um beijo casto nos lábios._

_- Vem. – Se levantou._

_Kai o seguiu, esvaziou o copo e o colocou na mesa ao lado, Ray já havia saído da sala, o seguiu até uma outra sala. Assim que o moreno acendeu a luz era uma sala repleta de fotos e alguns troféus e medalhas. Kai parou ao lado do moreno que logo lhe tomou o braço encostando a cabeça no ombro dele._

_- Aqui podemos resumir a sua vida. – Sussurrou, estendeu o braço livre para o porta-retrato próximo. – Pra mim você é mais do que um campeão do mundo. – Era uma foto do primeiro titulo deles como equipe. – O resto não importa._

_Se pôs na ponta dos pés lhe dando outro beijo nos lábios, estendeu o porta-retrado para ele antes de sair._

_Ficou parado por alguns segundos, apenas olhando a foto. A guardou e tomou o rumo de seu quarto. Ray estava lá arrumando sua cama, parou no portal cruzando os braços sobre o peito apenas o olhando._

_- Que foi? – O moreno perguntou com uma nota de riso._

_- Eu tenho a impressão que nunca disse o quanto você é incrivel. – Inclinou a cabeça encostando a lateral na madeira. – O quanto a sua determinação, bondade e preocupação para com os outros é impressionante. Você me salvou._

_Ray sorriu, estendeu as mãos para o outro._

_- Senti a sua falta. – Sentia ele lhe abraçar pela cintura. – É tão ruim ter você perto, mas ter que agir como se você fosse um inimigo._

_- Eu sei, gatinho. – Precionou os lábios sobre a testa do mais novo._

_- Posso cuidar de você? – Já ia tirando os trapos que um dia foram a blusa de Kai._

_- Sempre._

_O puxou pela mão indo na direção do banheiro da suíte. A banheira já estava cheia de água quente, o cheiro dos sais estava delicioso._

_- Banho a dois? – Kai sussurrou com os lábios colados na parte posterior da orelha do moreno._

_- Estava pensando em te dar banho. – O arrepio percorreu toda a espinha._

_- Hn… bom também. – Sorriu de canto enquanto se desfazia do cinto._

_Ray se virou analizando os machucados pelo tórax e abdômen do outro._

_- Ta todo machucado. – Pousou as mãos sobre o trapézio rígido. – E tenso._

_- Cansaso. – Se sentou na beirada da banheira se livrando da calça e da boxer._

_Ray parou entre as pernas do outro enquanto massageava a nuca do mesmo._

_- Certeza que não quer entrar comigo? – O puxou para perto com um sorriso malicioso._

_- Nem tanta agora._

_Soltou uma breve gargalhada, passou a desabotoar a blusa._

_- Entra nessa banheira, agora. – Mandou o segurando._

_Suspirou, deslizando para dentro d'água. Um gemido de prazer lhe escapou._

_- Bom? – Pegou uma esponja._

_- Seria melhor com você aqui. – Fechou os olhos, sorria._

_Ray soltou um muxoxo ignorando o calor que seu rosto começo a irradiar. Molhou a esponja e começou a esfregar suavemente o peito de Kai. Relaxou completamente, principalmente quando a esponja foi substituida pelos dedos de Ray, aplicando pressão sobre os pontos mais tensos, outro gemido._

_Massageou por bons 10 minutos, Kai deixou o corpo solto e encostou a cabeça na banheira._

_- Sono?_

_- Um tanto._

_- Então que tal sair dai? – Tirou as mãos do corpo quente._

_Kai grunhiu de insatisfação, mas relutante se levantou. Ray fez a água começar a escoer enquanto Kai ligava a ducha para retirar a espuma._

_Abriu a porta do pequeno armário retirando o roupão preto. Kai desligou a água e aceitou o que Ray lhe oferecia._

_- Vai pra cama. – Falou enquanto voltava a remexer no armario._

_- Ta né. – murmurou._

_Ray riu da insatisfação do outro, achou o que queria era uma pequena caixa que ele já tinha visto ali. Retornou para o quarto, Kai estava deitado na cama com as pernas penduradas, o roupão aberto amostrando a boxer preta que ele vestiu assim que entrou. Ray colocou a caixa ao lado dele, Kai abriu os olhos._

_- O que é isso? – Virou o rosto._

_- Curativos, você ta muito machucado. – Ray molhou um chumaço de aldodão em um líquido amarelado, precionou levemente sobre um machucado._

_- Não precia fazer isso. – Levantou a mão acariciando a coxa de Ray._

_- Eu quero cuidar de você. – Prendeu uma gaze limpa sobre o machucado._

_Grunhiu fechando os olhos, deixou os dedos acariciarem o pano, Ray trabalhou em silencio._

_- Pronto, doeu? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava sobre a bacia do outro._

_- Sim. – O canto das bocas se retorceram._

_- Bobo. – O puxou pelo roupão, fazendo ele se sentar._

_Kai o abraçou, deixou os lábios vagarem até a parte sensivel do pescoço do moreno._

_- Hn…… - Ray se contorceu um pouco causando atrito entre eles. – Eu gosto de cuidar de você._

_- Não me importo, apenas acho que você não tem que ficar me mimando. – Kai se afastou um pouco para olhar o moreno._

_- Eu gosto de cuidar de você. – Massageou a nuca. – Gosto de cuidar do meu homem._

_Kai soltou uma breve gargalhada._

_- Que foi? – Ray amuou._

_- Gosto quando você fala assim. – Acariciou a face que começou a se tornar vermelha, ainda sorrindo se aproximou dos lábios molhados, pairando a poucos centimetros enquanto falava baixo. – Principalmente quando você me chama de seu._

_Se deixou sucumbir pelos lábios famintos que lhe devoravam, os dedos experientes que abriam a camisa e escovavam a pele sedosa e morena. Gemeu contra os lábios de Kai novamente mexendo os quadris para criar atrito._

_- Você deveria descansar. – Sussurrou encostando a testa no ombro protegido pelo pano felpudo._

_Kai deslizou a camisa pelo tronco musculoso, jogando o pano para algum lugar a sua esquerda. Os lábios se alimentando do sabos da pele, os dedos deslizando pela coluna enviando ondas de choque pela mesma._

_- Kai. – Murmurou se precionando ao corpo._

_- Hn…_

_- Dormir, agora. – Tornou a se contorcer._

_- Certeza gatinho? – Beliscou a orelha sensivel, passando a língua._

_- Você tem que descansar Kai. – Começou a se afastar._

_Simplesmente mudou de posição rápido, deitou Ray sobre a cama espalhando as pernas do mesmo podendo se posicionar entre elas._

_- Eu to ótimo. – Murmurou distribuindo beijos secos pelo pescoço. – Só preciso de uma boa noite com você._

_- Eu durmo aqui se é o que você quer. – O empurrou com um ar maroto._

_Rosnou em retaliação, tornou a se curvar para os lábios, mas Ray tornou a empura-lo._

_- Estou falando sério Kai. – Pelo olhar e o tom da fala ele realmente falava sério. – Vamos dormir, você teve um dia cheio._

_- Ray…_

_- Kai._

_Com um gemido desabou no colchão, lançou um olhar mal humorado para o teto._

_- Tira esse roupão. – Falou enquanto se livrava da própria calça. – E tenta dormir._

_Kai se pôs em pé, retirou o roupão o jogando contra a parede._

_- Kai. – Ray o repreendeu._

_- Hn… - Deslizou nos lençóis._

_Ficou parado olhando o mais velho encarar o teto, reprimiu a risada, sabia que ele estava sensivel. Deslizou para o lado dele, podendo deitar sobre o tórax quente._

_- Você parece uma criança que o doce foi negado._

_- Mas o meu doce favorito me foi negado. – Resmungou, passando os braços pela cintura fina._

_Abafou o riso contra a pele dele. Apoiou o queixo sobre o externo._

_- Te amo, Hiwatari Kai._

_Kai ergueu os dedos, com a ponta dos dedos traçando o rosto._

_- Você ta certo eu to cansado, vamos dormir?_

_Kai acordou aquela manhã, mas Ray não estava mais na cama. Se levantou esfregando o rosto, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Um papel chamou a sua atenção, estava sobre a cabeceira._

_**Kai,**_

_**Desculpe, não pude esperar você acordar, meu vôo saiu cedo e como não dormi no hotel tive que compensar saindo mais cedo. Desculpa? Apenas queria ter a certeza que você estaria bem antes de ir embora. Te amo, Kon Ray.**_

Balançou a cabeça lentamente, apertou os olhos. Precisava retirar as lembranças da cabeça agora e precisava se concentrar na luta. Ele precisava disso, ele tinha que ter a sua atenção total. Não sabia o que era pior, ver ele lutar contra Brooklyn pela televisão ou ao vivo. Essa dúvida lhe gerou mais uma lembrança.

_Corria pela rua, precisava chegar a mansão. Teve que esperar todos irem dormir para poder sair sem levantar suspeitas. Não tiveram noticias de Kai desde aquela maldita luta, só tinham visto os médicos cuidando dele enquanto estava desmaiado no chão. Precisava correr mais, tinha que chegar a mansão. Pulou o muro, a porta da frente estava destrancada. Bom sinal isso significava que ele estava em casa. A porta da sala de estar irradiava pouca iluminação, provavelmente da lareira. Se aproximou._

_- Kai._

_Voltaire se levantou, olhou para o garoto. Os cabelos prateados e sedosos caindo em cascata pelos ombros, o rosto enrugado havia envelhecido pouco, os olhos carmim com o brilho de escárnio, a boca fina em uma linha._

_- Eu pensei que o Kai estivesse. – Começou a se explicar. – Kon Ray._

_- Eu sei quem você é. – Rosnou. – Um daqueles moleques metidos, que estragou o meu plano._

_- Eu sei quem você é. – Ray sorriu. – Você poderia pedir para o Kai me procurar, por favor?_

_Estava se retirando quando o velho falou com satisfação._

_- Você sabe que ele traiu vocês, de novo, não é?_

_Parou de costas para o homem, respirou fundo e se virou para encara-lo._

_- Kai, sempre tenta passar a imagem de que ele é perfeito. Toda vez que alguém do nosso time obtinha sucesso ele nos lembrava dos nossos fracassos, apenas pra nos fazer crescer. Mas eu vejo isso nele. Ele é talentoso, tem um coração cheio de cicatrizes, mas maravilhoso e é bonito. Mas por debaixo de toda aquela pose de perfeição, ele carrega o sentimento de que não é bom o bastante e sempre tem que se por a prova. Ele tem que te agradecer por isso. Belo trabalho._

_- Acabou? – Se manteve frio._

_- Não. Ainda não. – Se aproximoudo velho, sorria. – Eu amo o seu neto. Estou apaixonado por ele. E um dia ele vai perceber isso e vai voltar pra mim e também vai me amar. E quando isso acontecer, quero que você entenda uma coisa. Ou você aprende a ser gentil com ele, ou não você não participará da vida dele._

_Voltaire engoliu em seco, Ray começou a se afastar enquanto acrescentava._

_- Prazer em reve-lo, Voltaire. – Parou na porta e o olhou. – Você não mudou nada._

O som da briga entre Max e Tyson o trouxe de volta, estavam discutindo para saber se iriam ou não interferir na luta e Ray estava entre os dois. Kai havia caido dentro do bey-stadium, parecia cansado, mas a unica coisa que ele pensava era que precisava de mais poder, entendeu que a raiva alimentava seu poder. Observava a energia negra que se desprendia de Kai e de dranzer, começava a ficar apreencivo. Arregalou os olhos enquanto o poder de Kai só aumentava e dranzer começava a assumir uma cor dourada, ele estava totalmente focado na luta, tanto quanto estava neles na noite anterior.

_Kai estava sentado sobre a trave da varanda, todos estavam dormindo dentro do dojô, mas ele simplesmente não tinha vontade de dormir, estava pilhado de mais com a luta do dia seguinte e Ray não parava de assaltar sua mente._

_Braços ligeiramente menores que os seus circularam sua cintura enquanto Ray repousava o rosto em seu ombro._

_- Sem sono?_

_- É._

_Kai continuou olhando pra cima, a respiração quente batendo em seu pescoço._

_- Hey, você esta comigo agora, não tem que ficar pensando em amanhã ou no que aconteceu. – Encostou a testa na nuca aspirando os cabelos azulados._

_- Desculpa. – Kai se mexeu, descendo da trave e encostando na mesma, puxou Ray para a sua frente. – Desculpa?_

_- É. – Se olharam por miseros 3 segundos, até que Ray o puxou para dentro da casa._

_Kai o seguiu sem fazer barulho, o moreno abriu a porta do banheiro o puxando pra dentro e logo trancando a porta._

_- Ray, o que você ta fazendo? – Sentiu suas costas baterem na parede._

_- Me beija. – Ray foi até ele, começou a puxar a camisa para cima._

_- Kon Ray. – Kai ergueu os braços facilitando o trabalho. – Estamos no banheiro da casa do Tyson, nossos amigos estão todos a um corredor de distancia e eu deveria estar me concentrando._

_- A porta está trancada, nossos amigos estão dormindo e eu quero e você também quer se concentrar em mim agora. – A respiração ofegante, se encostou completamente no corpo do outro, Kai curvou a cabeça na direção dele e recuou soltando a respiração pesada pela boca. – Agora me beije._

_Kai hesitou por um segundo antes de devorar os lábios macios e começar a explorar cada centímetro da boca conhecida, brigaram pelo domínio antes de Kai sair vitorioso, Ray passou as unhas pelabase do pescoço indo até a nuca o puxando pra perto. Falou contra os lábios dele._

_- Eu não ligo se você é um professional ou não, se você perdeu ou ganhou. – Deslizou a mão pelo braço. – Você é meu, e é muito sexy pra mim._

(A/N: Bem daqui por diante começa o lemon, quem não gosta é só pular assim que terminar o subilinhado, é pq acabou o lemon. Ah sinto pelas coisas a seguir, não tava muito inspirada ç.ç)

_Kai se afastou um pouco, Ray o agarrou pelo pescoço com os dois braços, Kai o puxou pela cintura, deixando uma das mãos deslizarem até a coxa o puxando mais para si. Tornou a devorar os lábios, andou enquanto Ray se agarrava a ele como podia, tentou desprender a calça do moreno, o precionou contra a parede. Se afastou ofegante enquanto deixava a calça do outro deslizar. Ray rosnou enquanto desprendia o cinto de Kai._

_- To começando a odiar as nossas roupas. – Tornou a rosnar puxando a boxer junto com a calça._

_Kai sorriu enquanto o puxava pra cima. Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, arrastou os lábios pelo pescoço indo para o peito._

_- Não, hoje você não vai me torturar. – Ray o puxou, o peito descia e subia loucamente. – Quero você agora._

_Kai se demorou beijando o pescoço, Ray se livrou ele mesmo do ultimo pano que usava. Kai o puxou tirando o moreno do chão, Ray se prendeu com as pernas em torno da cintura do outro._

_- Agora. – Murmurou com um suspiro, mordiscando a base do pescoço branco. – Agora, Kai._

_- Espera, quero te preparar primeiro. – Suspirou contra o pescoço quando sentiu ele se mexer impaciente._

_- Kai. – Gemeu. – Agora, por favor._

_- Vou acabar te machucando. – Chupou o maxilar, guiou uma das mãos para baixo._

_Ray realmente se tornou impaciente, movimentou o quadril rápidamente para cima e o deslizou com um gemido se empalando._

_- Ray. – Kai tentou reprende-lo, mas fracassou miseravelmente a voz saiu quebrada como um gemido._

_O moreno refez o movimento com um pouco mais de vontade, contraindo os musculos. Kai jogou a cabeça para traz soltando um gemido baixo. Ray mordeu o lábio inferior ouvindo o som, se movimentou mais uma vez ouvindo Kai gemer._

_- Tortura? – A voz saiu rasgante._

_Kai começou a se mexer mais duramente, batendo com perícia no ponto doce de Ray, que soltou um ronronar baixo fechando os olhos. Kai aumentou o ritimo, sempre atingindo o mesmo ponto, guiou uma das mãos até o membro excitado do moreno massageando. Ray geme alto, encostando a cabeça no ombro, voltando a face para o pescoço. Mordidas e beijos molhados sendo destribuidos pelo seu pescoço, cravou as unhas com força na pele cremosae branca, o cheiro levemente metálico foi captado pelo olfato apurado._

_- Ray. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido do moreno e instivamente os dois sabiam que estava vindo._

_Ray contraiu mais uma vez a musuculatura, enquanto Kai o penetrava. Os dois gemeram, as vozes misturadas rabatendo no azulejo, enquanto Ray se libertava na mão de Kai._

_Kai apenas observou o esgar que o rosto suado de seu amante se tornou, a boca frouxa entre a berta, os olhos fechados, o corpo mole, a respiração pesada. Tudo isso foi apenas um estimulante para continuar a se movimentar e logo gemidos sairam pela boca frouxa. Se aproximou beijando os lábios mais grossos que o normal, tentou ser gentil, mas a necessidade de devora-lo falou mais alto, aumentou um pouco mais o ritimo e logo chegou ao próprio ápice._

Finalmente a Justiça 5 havia acabado, estava feliz por terem ganhado e sim era muito mais agoniante ver Kai e Brooklyn lutarem ao vivo. Falando em Kai nesses ultimos dois dias não tinha conseguido conversar com ele em momento nenhum, parecia que ele estava fugindo e agora ele estava no aeroporto com os amigos lhe cercando, os risos e os choros.

Pela terceira vez não conseguia se despedir dele, de todos menos dele a pontada fraca no coração.

Encostado na pilastra, olhava de longe o rebuliço de seus amigos se despedindo uns dos outros, mas seus olhos sempre vagavam para a mesma pessoa. Ainda não tinha a resposta que tanto procurava.

- Por que não está lá? – A voz fria lhe assaltou.

Kai olhou por cima do ombro, Voltaire estava lá.

- Avô. – Se virou, curvou a cabeça.

- Por que não está lá? – Tornou a repetir, olhando para o grupo.

- Não tem por que estar. – Retornou frio.

- Então por que está aqui? – Dirigiu os olhos para o neto.

O mais novo o olhou sem saber responder.

- Imaginei. – Ambos ouviram a ultima chamada do vôo pra China. – Que tal você ir dizer aquele rapaz que você o ama?

- O que? – Kai franziu o fronte.

- Quando eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, me apaixonei por um amigo. – Olhou para o grupo que embarcava, viu Ray hesitar por um instante antes de continuar. – Mas como meus pais reprovavam, eu me reprovava. Então eu o deixei. E me arrependo todos os dias por isso.

- Por que você nunca me disse isso? – Estava com a sensação de dormencia, como se estivesse sido anestesiado.

- Por que eu não aceito. – Olhou para o neto. – Eu quase te destrui por isso, mas não destrui por que ele nunca desistiu de você. É isso que muda da minha história para a sua, a lealdade que ele tem com você.

- Agora não importa. – Olhou para o chão, soltou um pigarro para limpar a garganta. – Ele foi embora.

- E eu tenho um jato particular, abastecido, o piloto tem as coordenadas para a China e ele só espera você para poder decolar. – Tornou a assumir o tom frio e distante.

- Como…?

- Stanley. – O nome saiu com um "que" de saudade. – Ele concordou comigo que a ousadia do Sr. Kon de me enfrentar, não podia passar em branco e a história de vocês não deveria repetir a nossa.

- Sr. Dickinson? – Sentiu a surpresa chegar ao seu rosto.

- Um dia também fomos jovens e também cometemos os nossos erros. – Deu as costas para o neto. – Creio que você deve aprender com os nossos.

Finalmente em casa, desembarcaram do avião meio tortos de tanto tempo que passaram sentados.

- Casa. – Lee se espreguiçou.

- Comida. – Gary massageou o estômago.

Ray riu enquanto Mariah e Kevin ralhavam com o grandão, se distraiu tanto que não reparou em quem se aproximava.

- Já disse o quanto eu adoro o seu riso. – A voz macia, baixa e forte em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que os braços lhe envolviam.

- Kai. – Saltou, atraindo os olhares dos outros e dos que passavam.

- Nossa, é assim que você me recebe? – Perguntou em tom baixo, fechando o rosto.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Tentou acalmar as palpitações e a coloração rosada que seu roto começou a tingir, óbvio Kai havia mantido os braços em volta dele e estava ciente dos olhares de sua equipe.

- Eu… - Kai começo, parou limpou a garganta e tentou continuar. – Quero você, não me importo com as nossas brigas, com o que agente falou ou não. Eu preciso de você sempre, do meu lado. Cada vez que eu me perdia na escuridão ou se eu estivesse apenas confuso. Você sempre estava lá, me salvando, cuidando de mim, me entendo. Cada vez que eu fugia, que eu mentia eu pensava em você e isso me mantia bem. Esses ultimos dias eu fiquei me perguntando o que eu realmente sentia e agora eu percebi que não tem resposta, por que a resposta é simples e eu procurava uma complicada. Eu quero ficar com você.

- Kai… - Encostou a testa no rosto dele, sentia os tremores do seu corpo. – Desculpa, mas eu não posso largar tudo pra ficar com você.

- Eu não quero que você largue nada. – Com um dedo o fez levantar os olhos dourados e marejados. – Eu quero que você me deixe largar tudo pra ficar com você.

Arregalou os olhos, ele não podia estar falando sério.

- Ray… - colocou uma mexa do cabelo dele atrás da orelha. – Você me salva todos os dias, apenas de olhar pra mim. Não faz sentido eu viver a minha vida sem você, nem um segundo se quer. Se pra ficar com você eu tenho que renunciar a tudo então eu renuncio.

- Você está falando sério? – Envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos tremulas, mal ousando acreditar no que ele falava.

- Gatinho. – O sorriso que ele reservava apenas para o seu gatinho. – Eu me perdi quando te encontrei e me encontrei quando me perdi.

Ray sorriu, acariciou o rosto dele.

- Você merece ser adorado. – Ray esfregou seu rosto no rosto de Kai, fazendo ambos fecharem os olhos. – E é isso que eu vou fazer. Eu vou te adorar, para sempre. Agora Hiwatari Kai, por que você não me beija?

- Finalmente. – O puxou para mais perto.

O beijo calmo, Ray o abraçou com força pelo pescoço enquanto Kai o envolvia mais apertado. Lentamente Kai quebrou o beijo.

- Eu te amo, Kon Ray. – As duas testas encostadas. – Eu te amo.

XxXxXx

Aeeeeee \o/

Pronto, esse é o meu presente de carnaval pra vocês. Bem estarei indo viajar amanhã (sexta) e só retorno sábado dia 19, então nem pensem que havera atualizações. Brincadeira vou tirar esses dias pra ver o que faço com as fics. Seguinte, carnaval ai então: Se beber, não dirija e se fizerem façam com segurança usem camisinha.

Bjs e bom carnaval pra todo mundo \o/


End file.
